NOSEBLEED, Cerita berakhir di London
by mizuke forever
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. AU, Sejak pertama kali melihat Sasuke, Sakura langsung menemukan tambatan hatinya. Gadis pink itu rela menjadi anak nakal demi bertemu pemuda itu. Akan seperti apakah kisahnya? Silahkan telusuri kisahnya disini!


"Wah Sakura, Kau benar-benar ya ck ck ck."

"Ah kau ini kenapa sih Ino, tidak suka ya kalau sahabatmu ini satu sekolah sama kamu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sebagai sahabat tentu saja aku senang, maksudku tentang rencanamu ini, apa tidak apa-apa?" raut wajah Ino terlihat gusar.

"Ah sudahlah abaikan rasa gelisahmu itu, lagipula kan aku yang menjalani, aku saja biasa-biasa saja _kok_ , kau tak perlu berlebihan mengkhawatirkan aku." Kata Sakura percaya diri.

Mendengar gaya bicara Sakura, Ino merasa kesal. "halah! Kalau rencanamu ini sampai ketahuan sama keluargamu aku juga yang kena tahu!" gadis berambut kuning keemasan ini memiliki alasan mengapa ia bisa merasa kesal pada Haruno Sakura.

"A'ah ayolah Ino sekali ini saja ya, bantu aku _please!_ "

"Aku sudah sering membantumu!"

"A'aah Ino..." mendengar nada bicara Ino yang sepertinya enggan membantunya lagi, kepala _bubble_ _gum_ itu tertunduk.

Ino melirik lalu memutar bola matanya."ck, hentikan _akting-_ mu itu! Aku sudah tahu kau akan terus membujukku sampai aku mau kan?" ucap Ino sebal.

"Hehehe." Sakura tak lagi menunduk, segera ia tunjukan cengiran khasnya pada Ino.

Ino jadi tersenyum karna tingkahnya, "hentikan cengiranmu itu nanti lalat masuk!" sindirnya.

"Ih Ino mana bisa, kan tertutup rapat oleh gigiku!" Ino tertawa mendengar banyolan Sakura.

Hari ini adalah Hari pertama penerimaan murid baru, dan hari pertama juga bagi mereka untuk menjalani kehidupan SMA. Kedua gadis ini sedang menuju kesana menggunakan KRL Chidori, kereta yang terkenal dengan kecepatan dan ketepatan waktunya.

Masih dalam perjalanan, butuh pemberhentian 2 stasiun lagi untuk menuju sekolah.

Sakura memandang jendela dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Sejak tadi gadis ini terus menerus menunjukan senyum termanisnya. Berbeda dengan Ino yang hanya bisa menepuk jidat sambil geleng-geleng.

 **.**

Berawal dari libur panjang kemarin, Sakura mengajak Ino untuk mengunjungi sekaligus menginap selama liburan. Rumah Sakura berada di Suna, dulunya Sakura tinggal dan bahkan warga asli kota Konoha, beranjak umur 12 tahun ia diharuskan pindah ke Suna. Tentu hal itu menjadi perpisahan yang menyedihkan bagi keduanya. Kala itu keduanya sedang akrab-akrabnya. Namun, meski jarak antara keduanya sangat jauh, Sakura maupun Ino tetap menjaga tali persahabatan mereka sampai sekarang.

Masih dengan senyuman manisnya, tapi kali ini sebuah ponsel _android_ berwarna _pink_ berada dihadapannya dan tertera wajah pemuda tampan disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Wah ini pesta pelepasan SMP mu ya No?_

" _Perayaan kelulusan maksudmu?"_

" _Iya sama saja kan No." Karena kesal perkataannya dikoreksi Sakura mengembungkan pipi, ia kembali berkutat dengan ponsel oranye-nya Ino. Ia sedang melihat-lihat foto galeri._

 _Ino tak mengubris karena sedang seru-serunya membaca komik._

 _Ketika sedang asik mengeser-geser, jempol Sakura terhenti, terdiam dan lama kelamaan mata emeraldnya melebar. Melihat satu foto itu membuatnya merasa ajaib._

" _KYAAAAAA INOOOO!" teriakan Sakura itu terlampau tiba-tiba dan merusak gendang telinga sahabat tersayangnya, serta membuat komik yang dibaca Ino terjatuh. "HAAA!? Apa!?" teriak Ino tak kalah kencang._

" _Ino ini siapa? Siapa namanya No? Kyaaaaa~ tampan sekali~ Siapa No Siapa!?" pertanyaan yang sama dan bertubi-tubi itu membuat Ino jatuh tidak elit dari kasurnya Sakura._

" _Iih kau ini! kukira kenapa," kata Ino kembali duduk dikasur._

" _Ah Ino siapa namanyaaaaa...?" Sakura malah menggoyang kasar pundak Ino tanpa peduli kondisi Ino yang baru saja terjatuh._

" _I-iya Sak, aduh sakit nih!" gumam Ino terdengar agak kesal._

" _Eh? Hehehehe maaf ya Ino," gadis pink itu kembali menunjukan cengiran khasnya._

 _Karna menurutnya Ino lama menjawab jadi ia kembali bertanya, "Ino siapa namanya?" terlihat berbinar-binar mata emerald-nya itu, sangat penuh harap. Ino mendengus,"Uchiha Sasuke namanya," "kyaaaaaaa~ hanya mendengar namanya saja sudah terdengar keren!" refleks Ino menutup kedua telinganya._

" _Wah Ino aku suka temanmu ini!" seru Sakura senang, ia langsung berterus terang pada Ino sambil memperlihatkan foto itu._

 _Ino memutar mata bosan," kami memang sekelas tapi tidak terlalu akrab." Ucap Ino jujur, ia mengambil foto itu hanya untuk kenang-kenangan. Ino memaklumi kalau Sakura sampai suka pada pemuda itu, ia akui Sasuke sangat tampan tapi lelaki itu bukanlah tipe-nya._

" _Hihihi dia tampan sekali,"_

 _Ino tak mau ambil pusing mendengar ocehan Sakura yang mulai menggila, jika sudah menemukan hal yang disukai akan seperti itulah Sakura. Bagaikan mendapat kado yang ter-special. Ino sudah paham betul tingkahnya._

" _Ino dia akan sekolah di SMA mana?" tanya Sakura._

" _Entahlah mungkin akan satu sekolah lagi denganku." Jawab Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari komik yang dibacanya._

" _Benarkah itu!?" gadis itu kembali bersuara kencang._

" _Iish Sakura kecilkan suaramu!" bentak Ino. Habis sudah kesabarannya, membaca itu butuh ketenangan dan Ino mulai kesal karena ketenangannya selalu dipecahkan oleh Sakura._

 _Lagi-lagi Sakura tak menggubris tapi malah mengenggam tangan Sahabatnya."Ino aku harus bersekolah ditempatmu!"_

" _Ka—kau bercanda ya? Kau kan, akan sekolah diluar negeri bahkan sudah lulus ujian masuk kan?" tanya Ino, ia merasa tidak paham apa yang Sakura maksudkan tapi ia merasakan hal tidak enak setelah ini._

" _Kau tahu kan aku tak menyetujuinya?" ucap Sakura pelan dan serius. Ino teringat wajah Sakura yang sendu saat menceritakan bahwa dirinya akan tinggal diluar negeri selama 3 tahun dan kebersamaan mereka berdua kali ini juga, akan jadi perpisahan lagi. Ino segera mengangguk setuju._

" _Aku punya ide yang bagus!" seru Sakura._

" _Apa itu?"_

" _Seperti yang kau ketahui, aku tak ingin sekolah di luar negeri, jadi aku telah memutuskan untuk sekolah di SMA mu saja."_

" _Dasar Jidat baka! Aku rasa Ibumu tak akan setuju!"_

 _Mata Ino melotot saat Sakura tersenyum penuh arti,"ap- tidak! Tidak! Jangan bilang kau akan-"_

" _Kau memang sahabatku Pig! Langsung mengerti maksudku." Ucap Sakura sumeringah._

" _Tidak! Kali ini jangan harap aku akan membantumu! Apalagi dengan ide-ide gilamu!"_

 ** _._**

 _Keluarga Haruno serta Ino sekarang berada dibandara untuk mengantarkan kepergian Sakura._

" _Sayang kalau sudah berada di London segera hubungi Ibu ya?" Sakura memeluk erat Ibunya. "Iya Ibu."_

" _Jaga kesehatanmu Nak." Pelukannya beralih pada sang Ayah, "Tentu Yah."_

 _Setelah pamit pada kedua orang tua, matanya beralih pada Ino dan tersenyum,"Ino terima kasih telah mengantarku sampai bandara," ucapnya sambil memeluk._

" _Tak perlu sungkan kau kan sahabatku."_

 _Sakura melambaikan tangan sambil menarik kopernya._

 _ **.**_

" _Ino tak apa berhenti disini? Apa tidak sebaiknya ku antar sampai rumahmu?" Ucap cemas Kizashi. "iya Ino biar kami antar sampai rumah ya?" Mebuki menambahkan._

" _Tidak apa-apa Bibi, Paman terima kasih sampai sini saja, aku tahu kalian sedang sibuk," kata Ino sambil tersenyum._

" _Hah~ kalau seperti ini, Harusnya kami yang berterima kasih padamu, baiklah kalau begitu maumu, hati-hati dan hubungi kami jika sudah sampai lalu jangan lupa sampaikan salam kami pada Ayah dan Ibumu."_

 _Ino terkikik geli mendengar cercau panjang Ayahnya Sakura, "ya aku mengerti Paman, Bibi." Ino membungkuk seraya mobil sedan itu melaju. Ia tersenyum simpul sifat kebaikan Kizashi dan Mebuki sangat menurun pada anak semata wayangnya._

" _Ayo! Kita kerumahmu! Dan sekolah di- ah ngomong-ngomong apa nama sekolahnya?" tanya Sakura penuh semangat. Bukannya terkejut Ino malah menyesal sudah sedikit memujinya tadi._

" _SMA Taka."_

 **.**

 _Harusnya gadis pink itu sudah berada didalam pesawat yang sedang mengudara sekarang! Eh, tapi ia malah... jadi anak nakal. Hanya untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang bahkan tak ia kenal._

 _._

.

.

 **Judul: NOSABLEED, Cerita berakhir di London**

 **Author: Mizuke Forever**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **No Prompt: #7**

 **Katagori Kontes: SasuSaku for AU Fiction**

 **Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Sejak pertama kali melihat Sasuke, Sakura langsung menemukan tambatan hatinya. Gadis** _ **pink**_ **itu rela menjadi anak nakal demi bertemu pemuda itu. Akan seperti apakah kisahnya? Silahkan telusuri kisahnya disini!**

.

.

.

"Shh kita jadi terlambat kan Ino!" Sakura menggerutu.

"Lagian siapa suruh tidak melihat jalan, terus saja tatap foto Uchiha Sasuke!" Ino menyindir.

"Ikh ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke! aku menunggu intruksi darimu, dan lagi aku belum hafal jalan menuju kesini hosh~"

"Hosh—hosh alasan!"

Jika dilihat siapa yang bersalah sebenarnya keduanya sama-sama bersalah, Sakura telalu terlena pada foto Sasuke saat dikereta tadi sedangkan Ino melamun, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memperhatikan jalan. Akibatnya mereka sampai terlewat 4 stasiun yang seharusnya hanya perlu melewati 2 stasiun. Ya mau tak mau mereka harus turun dan kembali menaiki kereta yang berlawanan.

Derap langkah cepat mereka perlahan terhenti,

"Wah sudah sepi," Gumam Ino.

"Kita masuk saja No!" ajak Sakura.

"Kalau kita ketahuan telat pasti langsung kena hukum,"

"Maka nya jangan sampai ketahuan!"

Sakura mulai membuka gerbang perlahan.

"Ayo cepat!" Sakura memberi intruksi.

Mereka berjalan cepat dan sampai dikoridor yang panjang menuju tempat berlangsungnya upacara penerimaan murid baru.

"Woy kalian yang disana telat ya?!"

Teriakan suara laki-laki membuat Sakura dan Ino terkejut dan segera berlari kencang tanpa menoleh pada sumber suara itu.

"Dia masih mengejar kita! Hah—"

"Lari yang kencang NO!" seru Sakura.

 **.**

Suara tepuk tangan menggelegar seusai pidato pak kepala sekolah Namikaze Minato.

Beriringan Sakura dan Ino masuk. Tapi untunglah berkat sorak-sorak dan tepuk tangan yang bergemuruh itu tak ada yang sadar dengan kedatangan kedua gadis ini, segera saja Sakura dan Ino bersembunyi dibalik kerumuan murid-murid yang sedang ramai.

"Hahahahahah..." keduanya tertawa sampai terbahak-bahak.

"Lihat dia kebingungan mencari kita!" Sakura sampai terkikik geli.

"Iya kalau bersamamu hal gila seperti ini bisa setiap hari terjadi," ucapan Ino seperti sindirian tapi Sakura tidak tersinggung yang ada malah makin menjadi tawanya.

" _Lho?_ "

Akibat tak memperhatikan sekitar semua mata tertuju pada kedua gadis ini, sebenarnya gara-gara suara tawa keduanya yang terlalu keras.

Keduanya tersadar. "Ng? Maafkan kami!" dan segera membungkuk hormat sebagai permohonan maaf, terutama untuk pak kepala sekolah, beliau sampai harus menjeda Ucapannya.

"DIA SISWI YANG TELAT PAK KEPALA SEKOLAH!"

Masalah yang baru terselesaikan kembali muncul. Orang itu berhasil menangkap buruannya. Murid baru yang melanggar peraturan.

Sakura langsung berigidik ngeri dan merasa bersalah pada Ino gara-gara dia Ino jadi—

"[Hohohohoho tidak apa-apa Ebisu! Biarkan saja mereka, beri kesempatan, tapi jangan berikan untuk yang kedua kalinya.]" ucap Minato senang dan juga penuh wibawa. Ebisu segera pergi setelah melotot pada Sakura dan Ino.

"Huufff..."

"[Kalian berjanji tidak akan telat lagi kan?]" tanya Minato sambil sedikit membetulkan _mic_ didepan mulutnya.

"Ya Pak kepala sekolah!" jawab kedua gadis itu serempak. Mereka dapat bermacam respon dari murid yang lain, ada yang tertawa, berbisik-bisik, bersorak tidak jelas, berguyon, tidak suka dan lainnya. Semuanya punya penilaian masing-masing. Tapi Sakura maupun Ino sama-sama tak peduli. Mereka lebih memilih membalas senyuman Pak kepala sekolah.

Sakura celingak-celinguk seperti mencari seseorang. Tentu saja sudah sampai disini, Uchiha Sasuke lah yang ia cari.

"Jidat aku sudah memperingatkan mu _lho_ , kalau si Sasuke itu belum tentu satu sekolah dengan ku lagi, itu hanya dugaan ku!" Ino memperingatkan.

"Iiih iya aku tahu kok _P_ _ig_! Tapi jangan putuskan harapan ku! Beri aku semangat _kek_!" ucap Sakura agak sewot. Ino terkikik mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"[Kita keselanjutnya ya, baiklah mari kita beri sambutan kepada murid dengan nilai terbaik ujian masuk di SMA Taka tahun ini! Uchiha Sasuke!]" sorakan dan sambutan tepuk tangan kembali menggema.

Mata Sakura langsung tertuju ke mimbar, ia secara langsung melihat laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang selalu dilihatnya lewat ponsel, dia tampak begitu menyilaukan, berpakaian rapih, terlihat seperti siswa yang teladan, pintar, jenius, dan keren. Debaran jantung Sakura kian terasa. Pesona yang tak bisa Sakura tolak.

.

.

.

.

"-kura, Sakura!" orang yang dipanggil tetap tak menoleh. Masih asik dengan ponselnya.

"Haruno JIDAT!"

"Hah? Iya apa No apa?" Sakura langsung memandang Ino.

Ino menggeleng kepala, "Sudah bel mau kekantin tidak?" mendengar itu Sakura langsung berdiri, "Ayo Ino kita segera kekantin, aku ingin bertemu Sasuke!" Sakura segera menyeret Ino. Yang ditarik mendengus kesal.

 **.**

Perjalanan menuju kantin.

"Sakura dengar kan aku Sasuke itu tak sebaik penampilannya dia itu jutek terhadap perempuan dan juga paling tidak suka didekati jadi lebih ba— hah Sakura?" saat menoleh kesamping orang yang diajak bicara malah menghilang. "heeeu! Aku tak pernah percaya bahwa dia bisa lulus ujian masuk sekolah di _London_ , diajak bicara saja bebal!" gerutu Ino sambil menatap Sakura yang sedang mengintip.

"Hah sudah kuduga." Ino jadi ikutan mengintip

"Dia itu tampan sekali Ino~"

Ino tak ingin berbicara lagi karna malas, ucapannya selalu mental pada Sakura.

"Aku akan menghampirinya!"

"Eh Sak- ja-" percuma Ino mencegah langkah Sakura begitu mantap menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku Haruno Sakura salam kenal Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil mengajak bersalaman. Sasuke menatap sekilas Sakura, "hn Dobe aku ke kelas duluan." Sakura cengo tangan dan dirinya terabaikan! "Ta- tapi tapi Sasu-" mata Sakura mengikuti arah Sasuke pergi.

"Salam kenal Sakura aku Uzumaki Naruto!" malah Naruto yang menyambar tangannya, sontak Sakura terkejut, "Ha-hahaha iya Naruto," mau tak mau ia menerima genggaman itu dengan senyum canggung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks hiks hiks~"

"Sudah berhenti menangis! _nih_ makan dulu biar _mood-_ mu membaik!" ujar Ino sambil membawa nampan yang berisi minuman dan makanan yaitu, 1 jus _strawberry,_ 1 jus alpukat, 2 roti dan 2 puding susu.

"Tak ku sangka dia sedingin itu hiks," katanya keluh sambil menyobek bungkus roti.

"Kan sudah kubilang."

"Dia juga jutek hiks," katanya sambil menggigit roti.

"Kan sudah kubilang."

"Dia mengabaikanku hiks," ia berkata lagi sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Kan sudah kubilang." Urat-urat kekesalan mulai memenuhi jidat Ino

"Sepertinya dia tidak mau didekati olehku hiks-"

 _Braaaaak_!

Sakura langsung menatap Ino.

"Semuanya sudah kukatakan tapi kau tak mau mendengarkanku! Dia memang seperti itu, jujur saja kau akan sulit mendapatkannya, lebih baik lupakan dia, kau bisa mendapatkan lebih dari dia Sakura." Meski Ino membentak tapi dia juga menasehati.

Dan hal itu tak membuat Sakura terusik, "maaf karena tak mendengarkanmu dan terima kasih atas nasehatmu." Sakura mengusap kedua matanya, Ino tersenyum.

"Tapi—aku belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini Ino! Sungguh baru kali ini aku be-gini." Tatapan Ino tersirat, iya Sakura belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, mata Ino menerawang dulu saat Ino jatuh cinta pada seseorang Sakura mendukungnya penuh. Kali ini giliran Sakura... maka ia juga harus-

"Tapi cinta pertama apanya? Dia begitu menyebalkan! Kau benar Ino lebih baik lupakan saja orang seperti itu! Cukup cari yang lebih baik dari dia kan?" seru Sakura penuh semangat

Ino baru mau mendukung, malah jadi menunda perkatanya...

Setelah berkata seperti itu Sakura sedikit merasa lega, rasa kekesalanya meluap.

Ketika Sakura melihat-lihat sekeliling kantin matanya tertuju pada segerombolan murid laki-laki yang duduk dipojokan, mereka semua menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang seperti suka dan tertarik padanya, ternyata ucapan Sakura terlalu keras sehingga mereka bisa dengar.

"Iiiiih~" Sakura berigidik sendiri, ditatap oleh kakak kelas yang sepertinya badung dan nakal terlihat dari baju yang urak-urakan. Ino juga menyadari akan hal itu sontak jadi tertawa kencang, "Hahahaha..." "Ino hentikan! Ayo kita cepat-cepat ke kelas saja!" Ino kembali tertawa melihat sepertinya Sakura ketakutan ketika ada salah satu dari mereka mau menghampiri meja Sakura dan Ino.

Inilah yang Ino maksud Sakura itu sangat cantik dan manis pasti bisa lah dapat yang lebih baik dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan dihalaman belakang sekolah. Hanya sendirian, Ino telah memilih _club_ Voli dan langsung aktif mulai hari ini. Berbeda dengan Sakura, ia masih belum memilih _club_ , karena belum ada yang diminati, jadi memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan.

Wajahnya terlihat sendu, Uchiha Sasuke telah membuatnya galau tingkat dewa. Meski mengatakan akan melupakan Sasuke, ia merasa... tetap tidak bisa. Gadis _bubble gum_ itu berkata bohong, sebenarnya ia masih suka pada Sasuke. Walau sikap pemuda itu acuh tetap tidak bisa memudarkan rasa sukanya sedikitpun.

"Uh padahal sikapnya menyebalkan tapi aku tetap menyukainya." Gumamnya.

Sepatu tofelnya menendang-nendang batu kerikil, matanya mengarah pada batu yang mengelinding, tak disangka _emerald-_ nya menangkap sesosok, segera ia bersembunyi dibalik pohon. "Sasuke..."

Pemuda itu sedang berdiri diantara pepohonan, Sakura masih tak mengerti apa yang Sasuke lakukan disini, yang ia mengerti adalah pemuda itu sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dan yang dilakukannya adalah memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

Keterkejutan Sakura berubah menjadi api cemburu.

 _Traaak_!

"Si-sial! Apa-apaan si rambut merah berkaca mata itu!" ranting pohon sampai dibuat patah olehnya.

"Sasuke..."

"Ck lepaskan! Dan berhentilah mengikuti terus!" Sasuke menatap garang gadis itu lalu segera beranjak dari sana. Gadis itu tertunduk sedih.

"Ha?- Hahahah rasakan itu mata empat!" Sakura langsung tertawa. Nyatanya gadis itu bernasib sama dengannya. Yah, walau tak seburuk si bermata empat itu, diacuhkan dan dibentak.

"Ino benar, ternyata Sasuke tidak suka didekati perempuan." Semua perempuan sepertinya.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Secara diam-diam Sakura mengikuti Sasuke, rasa penasaran yang teramat telah membuat kakinya melangkah menyusuri jejak pemuda tampan itu.

Langkahnya begitu cepat.

Sakura mengimbangi langkahnya dan juga dengan sangat hati-hati, sesekali bersembunyi karena pemuda itu juga sering menoleh.

Sasuke menuju keran air yang berada didekat gudang sekolah, Sakura tambah penasaran. Ia berusaha semakin mendekat.

Sasuke memutar keran air dan membungkuk seperti sedang mencuci muka, Sakura masih setia menunggu namun, ia merasa aneh dan terkejut saat air bekas membasuh wajahnya Sasuke berubah memerah, "itu darah? Apakah dia terluka?" Sakura sangat yakin, sepanjang ia mengikuti, tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada pemuda tampan itu apalagi sampai terluka. Lantas dari mana darah itu berasal!?

Membeludak sudah rasa penasarannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke untuk melihat kondisinya.

Ia menepuk pundak Sasuke dan ikut membungkuk untuk melihat, "Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa ka-" Sakura tercengang begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Ka-kau sakit ya? Ini! pakai ini!" Sakura menyerahkan sapu tangan _pink_ -nya, ia terlihat sangat terkejut dan cemas. Darah segar mengucur deras dari hidugnya Sasuke dan kelihatanya semakin keluar banyak, pemuda itu hanya menatap datar tapi tangannya mengambil sapu tangan milik Sakura.

"Apakah rasanya sakit? lebih baik keruang kesehatan, biar kuantar ya?" baru saja tangan mungilnya mau menggapai lengan Sakuke, tapi Sasuke malah mundur dan sedikit menjauh. "Jangan menyentuhku!" perintahnya sambil masih menutupi hidung. Sapu tangan _pink_ itu perlahan memerah,

"Ah maaf, aku tak akan menyentuhmu, lekaslah pergi keruang kesehatan, biar segera diobati aku takut terjadi hal yang buruk padamu, kumohon!"

Sasuke mengarah ke keran lagi dan mencuci hidungnya kembali.

"Selama kau tidak menyentuhku, aku dan hidungku akan baik-baik saja." Sakura agak sedikit sesak mendengar ucapannya itu, terdengar menyindir dan dingin.

"Umh maafkan aku. Ta-tapi tetap harus diobati kan?" gadis itu menunduk.

Sasuke mematikan keran air, usai sudah hidungnya tak lagi mimisan." Ini penyakit ku! Tidaklah kau merasa jijik padaku?" Sakura mengeleng cepat, " aku tak merasa jijik! Maka dari itu ayo keruang kesehatan!" ia masih tetap berusaha membujuk. Mau bagaimanapun ia sangat mencemaskan Sasuke.

Sasuke memasukan kedua tangan dan sapu tangan itu juga ikut dikantonginya. Sakura tak merasa keberatan, sebaliknya ia malah merasa senang dan lega wajah dan hidung Sasuke terlihat membaik.

"Penyakitku ini sangat langka dan tidak ada obatnya jadi percuma."

Syuuuuu~

Sasuke memiliki penyakit langka? Akankan Sakura berhenti mengejar pemuda itu!?

Sasuke yang mulai beranjak meninggalkan Sakura, tiba-tiba malah berhenti, "hiks hiks-" Sasuke menoleh dan yang terlihat dimata kelamnya adalah sosok gadis _pink_ itu sedang mengusap mata dan membelakanginya.

"Ck dia malah menangis, merepotkan!" gumannya pelan tapi terdengar kesal.

"Sasuke! aku mengerti, aku mengerti penderitaanmu hiks semangatlah—hwaaaaaaaa!"

Sasuke terkejut, 'apa-apan dia itu? Dan tangisannya tambah kencang?' dia membatin, wajahnya kembali datar dan tampak malas melihat gadis itu,

'Hiks- kasian sekali hidupnya memiliki penyakit langka, pasti karna itu dia menjauhkan diri. Ugh! Kenapa? Kenapa? Malang sekali nasibnya oh _Kami-sama._ ' Ia merasa sangat iba.

Sasuke melihat gadis itu masih saja terus menangis, "sudah jangan menangis! Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihan semacam itu!" bukannya diam tapi wajahnya malah terlihat semakin sedih, 'di-dia tegar sekali aku jadi semakin sedih! Hiks _-_ '

"Hiks huaaaaaa aku~" tanpa sadar Sakura berlari cepat dan memeluk Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. _Greb_! Pelukan itu tak dapat terhidarkan.

"Aku! Aku! Rela Sasuke menemanimu saat kau sakit dan sampai kapanpun! Aku tak peduli penyakit itu bisa disembuhkan atau tidak, pokoknya aku akan—" _**tesss**_ **!**

Merasa jidatnya tertetes sesuatu Sakura mendongkak. Sontak bola matanya mencuat keluar. "Kyaaaaa Sasuke kau berdarah lagi!" Sakura langsung panik! Wajah Sasuke berubah pucat. 'aaaaaa- aduh gi-gimana _nih!_ ' Sakura kalang kabut.

"Ah sapu tangan! Haduh dimana lagi sapu tangannya!?" ia merogoh-rogoh kantongnya sendiri. "ah baka! Kan sudah kuberikan tadi," Sakura memukul jidatnya sendiri.

Tangan Sasuke penuh dengan darah bahkan sampai seragam putihnya juga ternodai, pemuda itu berjalan sempoyongan menuju keran. "Ah tisu!" bersamaan itu, akhirnya Sakura menemukan sesuatu yang berguna.

"Eh Sasuke tunggu!" Sakura segera mendekati Sasuke

"Aaargh! Sudah kubilang menjauh-"

"Mana mungkin aku menjauh ketika orang sedang membutuhkan bantuan!" bentak Sakura.

Tubuh Sasuke semakin terhuyung dan akhirnya ia terduduk ditanah saking pusing dan pengihatannya berbayang. "Sasuke!" gadis itu berjongkong dihadapan Sasuke, ia sangat terkejut darah itu banyak sekali keluar. Sakura tanpa rasa jijik melepaskan tangan Sasuke pelan dari hidungnya. Dan membersihkan darah itu tapi yang terjadi malah...

 _ **Crooooooot!**_

Darah itu semakin banyak keluar! Wajah Sakura jadi ikut memucat, "Ck ka-kau..." dan Sasuke pingsan, "Kyaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

.

.

Panas tak seterik tadi. Hari mulai sore.

 _Syuu..._

 _Syuu..._

 _Syuu..._

Sasuke membuka mata kelamnya perlahan, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Sakura sedang mengipasinya.

"Ka-kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah..." Sakura tersenyum senang dan hampir menangis.

"Ugh lagi-lagi kau..." Ucap Sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya, "mana bajuku!" ucap Sasuke berubah panik.

" _Ano_ aku... mencucinya." Wajah Sakura menunduk dan merona.

Sasuke terdiam sambil melirik Sakura, 'Ck dia benar-benar sampai mencuci bajuku segala, bahkan hidungku juga...'

"Maaf aku sudah lancang."

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?" Sasuke tak menggubris malah bertanya. Sakura mengangguk,

"Apa yang kau tahu?"

"Sepertinya darah dihidungmu akan keluar bila kusentu ya?" ucap Sakura pelan,

Sasuke menyunggingkan bibirnya, "tampaknya kau tak sebodoh kelihatanya."

Sakura benar-benar tersinggung sekarang, ingin mengelak tapi tidak berani, karena ia merasa bersalah sudah membuat Sasuke sampai seperti ini. Tapi satu hal yang ia mengerti sekarang, alasan Sasuke tidak suka didekati. Ia telah tahu.

"Kalau sudah tahu jangan menyentuhku lagi."

Sakura mengangguk, "iya Sasuke..."

Keduanya terdiam.

"Ini minumlah kau pasti _anemia_ kan?" mengingat darahnya banyak keluar dan Sasuke mengeluh pusing, Sakura menduga begitu. Gadis manis itu sampai membeli tisu banyak, air mineral dan obat _anemia._

"Hn." Sasuke tak meminum obatnya tapi hanya meminum airnya saja.

"Maaf aku tak memanggil orang-orang saat kau pingsan," ia sangat takut kalau orang lain menyentuhnya Sasuke akan mimisan lagi.

"Hn. Itu lebih baik, karena tak banyak orang yang tahu." Gumam Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, entahlah ia tak mengerti, rasanya sangat senang bisa membantu dan bicara dengan pemuda itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau membersihkan hidungku dan membuka bajuku?" tanya Sasuke, pemuda itu menduga Sakura pasti telah tega membiarkan hidungnya tetap berdarah, tapi kalau memang benar, seharusnya hidung mancungnya ini masih berdarah sampai sekarang kan? Sasuke jadi bingung.

"Ng? So-soal itu..." Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, ia bingung menjelaskannya dan takut membuat Sasuke... marah lagi.

Sesaat kepanikan sebelumnya.

 _Sakura yang masih panik bahkan sampai menangis tentu saja jadi sangat kebingungan, tapi meski begitu ia malah penasaran dan memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pemuda yang sedang pingsan itu, telunjuknya menyentuh pipi Sasuke, benar saja darah itu keluar bila tangannya menyudut-nyudut pipi Sasuke. Sakura rasa penyakit Sasuke itu terlalu aneh. Karena dia sudah tahu kalau hidung Sasuke akan berdarah jika disentuh maka ia segera menghindar dan tak menyentuh Sasuke lagi. Melihat Sasuke yang tak berdaya dan berlumuran darah seperti itu ia tak mungkin membiarkannya begitu saja kan? Sakura berpikir keras mencari cara. "ah!" dia dapat ide. ketika membesihkan hidung Sasuke, Sakura mengambil kayu yang cukup panjang dan ia ikat tisu dengan karet diujung kayunya lalu membersihkanya menggunakan kayu tersebut. Berikutnya saat membuka baju Sasuke, kelihatannya memang sulit untuk dilakukan, tapi tenang otak encer Sakura tetap berjalan, ia menggunakan sarung tangan baseball untuk melepaskan Sasuke dari bajunya. Dan binggo! Kedua cara itu berhasil._

Sakura masih tersenyum canggung, 'mana bisa kukatakan!' batinnya gusar.

"A-a' itu..."

"Ck sudahlah." Gumam kesal Sasuke.

Keheningan melanda keduanya.

"Sasuke apa ada orang lain yang tahu?" Sakura memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Ya. Setelah mereka tahu, mereka langsung menjauhiku." mata Sakura memandang Sasuke.

"Kau juga begitu seharusnya," Sakura tercengang, "Tidak mau!"

"A- umph-" Sakura menutupi wajahnya sendiri, 'seharusnya jangan sampai berterus terang begitu kan? Aaaah baka! Aduh malu sekali rasanya,'

Sasuke melirik dan sedikit tersenyum. Pemuda berambut kelam mencuat itu berdiri dan mengambil seragam putihnya yang sudah kering setelah Sakura jemur tadi.

Sakura mengitip dari balik celah jari-jarinya, "ah Sasuke!" ia segera berdiri.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas." Sasuke telah memakai seragamnya.

"Iya." Sakura mengangguk senang.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, dan kuminta padamu menjau-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau menjauh!" ucap Sakura cepat.

Sasuke menatap kesal, "Kau itu mau membunuhku ya?" mendengar penuturan Sasuke, ia sedikit gentar. "tidak, maksudku jangan menjauh kumohon, aku janji tak akan menyentuhmu lagi," ucapanya bergetar.

"Cih kau itu tak mengerti juga ya?" benar Sakura belum mengerti apapun. Apalagi soal orang yang disukainya ini.

"Dengar! kau dan aku tak mungkin bersama, kau lihat kan? Aku ini penyakitan bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu aku ini sakit apa, kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Jadi jangan memutuskan seenaknya." Sakura terdiam.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku jadi temanmu, pasti bisa kan Sasuke!" ucap Sakura penuh harap.

"Tidak bisa." Sasuke berbalik.

Sasuke menarik nafas, "jauhi diriku sejauh-jauhnya, jika kau berani mendekatiku lagi, aku akan membencimu dan tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" Sasuke berlalu pergi.

"Hiks-hiks," dirinya ditolak lagi, dia pikir dengan membantu atau lebih tepatnya menolong Sasuke akan terjalin keakraban setelah ini, namun apa yang didapatnya pemuda itu malah semakin tak suka padanya.

Pupus sudah harapan Sakura.

 _Dang_!

 _Gulundung... glundung...gelundung..._

Sebuah bola sepak bergulir dan menyentuh sepatu tofelnya.

"Ah apa kau yakin bolanya tadi kau tendang kearah sini?"

"Kurasa sih begitu."

Mendengar suara seseorang Sakura segera menghapus jejak air dipipinya. Ia mengambil bola itu dan berniat mengembalikan pada pemiliknya.

" _Senpai_ ini bolanya," kata Sakura sambil melewati semak-semak.

"Oh iya terima kasih ya." Orang itu mengambil bola yang Sakura ulurkan.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Hehehehe..." kedua orang itu malah tersenyum tak jelas,

"Baiklah _senpai_ saya permisi..."

"Ah iya silahkan..." mereka memberi jalan seolah-olah Sakura itu seorang putri.

Selekas Sakura pergi. _Bletak_! " _Aw_! Aduh Sakit tahu Sui!" laki-laki bergigi tajam itu memukul keras kepala temannya "fokus Go fokus! Turnamen sebentar lagi, kita sudah berusaha dan berjuang sampai sini jangan sampai hal kecil membuat konsentrasimu buyar!"

"Hah? Kau bicara begitu seakan-akan tidak terpesona pada gadis itu, ku lihat air liur mu sampai menetes tadi!" ucap Juugo garang dan membalas pukulannya Suigetsu.

"Berusaha dan berjuang ya?" Gumam Sakura. Tanpa kedua laki-laki itu sadari Sakura belum berjalan jauh, sehingga Sakura bisa mendengar pembicaran mereka.

"Benar berusaha dan berjuang! Untuk itu kan aku berada disini, jika harus gagal sekarang semua yang kulakukan untuknya akan sia-sia! Aku tidak mau!" mata _emerald_ -nya bercahaya hijau membara.

Sakura tersenyum senang, "Aku tidak akan putus asa SASUKE!" teriak Sakura membara.

Sasuke yang bersandar dibalik pohon hanya menggeleng pelan lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. "cih si _pink_ aneh itu!" bukan kesengajaan Sasuke bisa mendengar ucapan Sakura, malah saat ia lebih dulu melihat Sakura, pemuda itu langsung bersembunyi dibalik pohon terdekat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura kau yakin tidak mau istirahat di kantin?" Kata Ino.

Sakura menggeleng, "tidak Ino, kalau kau mau duluan saja." Gadis _pink_ itu sedang membaca buku dan banyak tumpukan buku dimejanya.

"Kau jadi rajin begini sebenarnya ada apa sih? Tadi pagi juga kulihat kau ada disini, bahkan kau berangkat pagi sekali sampai tidak sarapan dan duluan pergi tanpa aku."

"Ah itu... aku hanya... ingin melupakannya dengan cara seperti ini hehehehe..." raut wajah Ino seperti tidak percaya.

"Benar _kok_ _Pig_! Kalau sedang resah aku akan banyak membaca buku," Sakura melihat Ino menghela nafas,

"Iya itu bagus, karena dengan membaca akan mengendalikan emosimu." Ino tersenyum.

"Iya kau benar Ino." Gadis itu balas tersenyum.

"Tapi buku yang kau baca ini tentang kesehatan semua, aneh kau!" Ino tahu Sakura sangat suka novel, tapi kenapa gadis _pink_ itu malah memilih buku-buku yang tebalnya tak terhingga itu.

Sakura kembali menatap Ino."Ini lebih baik dari pada membaca buku cerita karangan, dengan suasana hati begini pasti akan sangat mudah mengingatnya lagi kalau baca buku seperti itu." Kata Sakura membuat alasan yang meyakinkan untuk Ino.

"Hm iya juga sih tapi kenapa mesti buku kedokteran begini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Karena aku mau jadi dokter." Jawab Sakura asal.

Saat Ino mau bicara lagi, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Sakura merasa terselamatkan.

"Hm Sakura aku pergi dulu ya? Ada-"

" _Cie-cie_ yang sudah kembali sama mantan, mau ketemuan diatap sekolah ya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menggoda.

"Sssst tidak boleh berisik diperpustakaan Jidat! Dan berhenti menggodaku!"

"Iya ya sudah pergi sana, nanti telat sedikit diputusin Sai lagi _lho_!"

"Sai bukan laki-laki seperti itu!"

"EKEM!"

Teguran keras berupa batuk halus yang disengaja membuat keduanya berhenti bicara. Dan Ino berlalu menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan.

"Maafkan aku Ino." Gumamnya. Ia memandang punggung Ino dengan tatapan bersalah.

Sakura melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

3 hari berlalu...

"Hah ini tidak mungkin!" saat berjalan menuju perpustakaan Sakura melewati kelas Sasuke dan melihat Sasuke sedang ditepuk oleh teman sebangkunya, ia kenal orang itu adalah Naruto. Bukan Naruto yang membuatnya aneh tapi tepukan tangan Naruto, bukan kah kalau disentuh Sasuke akan... mimisan? "kenapa hidung Sasuke tidak berdarah? Ini aneh." Gumamnya. Ia tampak serius.

dan yang lebih anehnya lagi Sasuke tampak biasa-biasa saja diperlakukan seperti itu, tak panik ataupun menghindar.

 _"Sasuke itu paling tidak suka didekati perempuan."_ lagi _-_ lagi perkataan Ino terlintas dipikirannya. tapi dari situ Ia menganalisa, "Jadi apa mungkin Naruto itu laki-laki... ah benar juga." Sakura tepuk tangan kiri dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. Tanda telah menemukan titik terang dari masalah yang sangat rumit ini. 'melihat Sasuke sangat akrab dengan Naruto bisa jadi itu karena penyakitnya hanya kambuh bila disentuh perempuan!?' batinnya.

"Oh kau Sakura kan?"

"Hah?" Sakura merasa kaget namanya disebut tapi lebih kaget lagi saat tahu siapa yang memanggil. "Hahaha kau terkejut ya?" Naruto tersenyum senang. "ah hai Naruto," kata Sakura membalas tersenyum.

"Er- begini Sakura kalau boleh hari minggu nanti-"

"A-aku permisi!" tiba-tiba Sakura beranjak pergi seperti menghindar padahal Naruto belum selesai berbicara. "Uh kenapa dia?" Naruto jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri, "hn. Dobe."

"Aaaah ternyata kau! Pantas dia kabur, aaarh gara-gara kau rencanaku jadi gagal!" gerutu Naruto kesal. Padahal sejak Naruto menyapa tadi, Sasuke sudah ada disampingnya dan mau ke kantin bersama.

Sasuke tak menggubris celoteh Naruto, mata kelamnya memandang kepergian Sakura.

"Eh Aku bicara padamu Teme!"

.

.

.

"Hah, sulit dipercaya," Sakura menyender dibangkunya, "aaaah ini semakin aneh saja..." gumamnya. Seperti kemarin-kemarin mejanya penuh dengan buku-buku tebal.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke itu sakit apa?" matanya tertuju pada buku tulis, ia telah menulis beberapa daftar nama penyakit yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Selama 3 hari gadis _pink_ itu berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal hanya untuk mencari tahu penyakit Sasuke yang lebih spesifik lagi, bahkan kalau bisa, ia ingin membantu sampai Sasuke sembuh. Yah, walau tidak mungkin tapi Sakura tetap berusaha. Tekatnya besar, karena hanya cara ini yang bisa ia lakukan, mendekati secara fisik tidak akan ampuh apalagi mengingat penolakan Sasuke, jadi Sakura sudah berpikir matang-matang untuk siasat ini, cari tahu penyakit Sasuke setelah tahu segera carikan dokter hebat yang bisa menangani penyakit itu, soal biaya? Itu tetap tak menjadi kendala besar untuknya jika Sasuke tak mampu, ia tidak keberatan membiayai. Semuanya terencana rapih tapi...

Tak semudah yang dipikirkannya, matanya menatap tumpukan buku tebal didepannya, begitu banyak dan penuh lalu Pandangan gadis _pink_ itu beralih pada daftar yang dibuatnya, meski daftar nama-nama penyakit itu berkaitan dengan _nosebleed_ , tetap tak ditemukan gejala yang sama yaitu _**akan kambuh/berdarah jika disentuh.**_ Terlebih lagi kambuhnya bila disentuh perempuan saja, tambah tidak masuk akal kan? "ah aku tahu! Jangan-jangan dia... _hentai_!".

"EKEM!"

"Umph, Ah a-aku minta maaf!" Sakura langsung berdiri dan minta maaf, wajahnya memerah. Tanpa ia sadari saat agak berteriak tadi, penjaga perpustakaan lewat.

Penjaga itu langsung melihat Sakura dan buku-buku yang dibaca gadis itu. "Jangan berisik!"

"A-ah baik, sekali lagi aku minta maaf _sensei_..."

"Dasar anak zaman sekarang." Petugas itu berlalu.

"Huuufh~ ah dasar itu tidak mungkin kan?" Sakura masih memikirkan ucapanya sendiri.

"Hei Sakura! Ternyata kau disini aku mencari-cari mu dikelas tadi." Tiba-tiba gadis rambut bercempol 2 duduk di sebrang mejanya.

"Eh kau Tenten, maaf aku lupa memberi tahu mu terlebih dahulu,"

"Ah santai saja Sakura, umh ini pesananmu hehehe," gadis bercempol itu memberikan selembar kertas.

"Oh iya! Terima kasih Tenten!" Sakura menyambar kertas itu,

"Wah semangat sekali ya kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Sasuke," Tenten menaik-turun kan kedua alisnya berulang-ulang. Gadis itu menggoda Sakura.

"Hehehe itu... sih~" Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Wajah cantiknya merona.

"Ah sudahlah aku mengerti kok, mana bayaranku?"

"Ah iya ini, kau _informan_ yang hebat Tenten,"

Bel masuk berbunyi. Ia akan melanjutkan se-pulang sekolah nanti.

.

.

.

"Hah apa-apaan ini?" matanya terkejut ketika melihat kertas yang berhasil ia dapatkan dari Tenten saat jam istirahat tadi.

Disana tertera bahwa Sasuke positif sehat _jasmani_ dan _rohani_ , "aaaaah— lalu si tampan _Chickhenbutt_ itu sebenarnya kenapa sih? Riwayat penyakit saja tidak ada? Tapi mimisan sampai begitu banyak ugh semakin tidak jelas saja," cercaunya asal, gadis itu kesal karena benar-benar dibuat pusing,

 _"-bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu aku ini sakit apa-"_ kali ini sebagian perkataan Sasuke yang terlintas, gadis itu menghela nafas, ia benar-benar buntu sekarang.

"Ah apa jangan-jangan Tenten salah informasi!" baru saja ia ingin mengirim pesan pada gadis bercempol itu namun segera ia urungkan. Sakura melihat label paling bawah data tersebut, meski hanya kertas _fhotocopy_. Tapi label itu resmi dari sekolah jadi tak terbantahkan lagi. Tenten pasti akan berkata: data itu asli aku berani sumpah.

"Haaa~ terus apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Me...nyerah.." gadis itu tertunduk dimeja, dan tangan menjadi alas-nya, mata _emerald_ -nya tak lagi terlihat. Gadis itu terpejam.

Sebuah tangan meletakan sesuatu dimeja yang kepala Sakura tiduri,

"Dasar bodoh kau saja bingung apalagi aku yang sudah bertahun-tahun." Gumam orang itu. Ternyata Sasuke. "Ya, menyerah saja." Sasuke langsung berbalik dan hendak pergi, "Tidak mau! Nyem..." langkah kakinya tertahan, Sasuke kembali menoleh. Mata Sasuke melembut gadis itu hanya berguman dalam tidurnya.

"Hn. Dasar _pink_ aneh..."

"Dasar _Chickhenbutt_ nyem..."

Beberapa langkah Sasuke kembali terhenti. "cih saat tertidur dia jauh lebih menyebalkan!"

.

"Hah sudah sore? Ya ampun aku ketiduran!" Sakura bergegas merapihkan buku-buku dan barang-barangnya di meja.

Tangannya terhenti, " ah— ini... jangan-jangan..." Sakura segera memandang keseluruh sudut perpustakaan. Tapi tak menemukan siapapun disana yang ada hanya sepi... "Sasuke..." Sakura memeluk sapu tangan _pink_ miliknya, "hiks... aku semakin menyukainya... aku ingin berada disampingnya, ugh,"

"Hei Haruno perpustakaannya sudah mau tutup ja—" penjaga itu kembali menegur tapi ia menjeda, "Hei kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" nada bicara penjaga itu berubah melembut.

"Tidak apa-apa Iruka _sensei_ , aku baik-baik saja. Iya akan segera kubereskan." Sakura mengapus jejak air matanya dan mulai mengembalikan buku-buku tebal itu pada tempatnya.

Saat Sakura sudah merapihkan semuanya dan bersiap mau pulang tapi tiba-tiba ada satu buku terjatuh dari rak-nya "aaah~ segala pakai jatuh lagi," ucapnya malas, ia menghampiri buku yang terjatuh itu. Ia melihat sekilas _cover_ buku itu, "Legenda sungai Naka?" gumamnya, "Sepertinya menarik, aku pinjam saja deh."

.

"Aku pulang..." ucap Sakura setelah membuka pintu rumah Ino.

"Ino? Paman Inoichi? Ah maaf aku pulang telat." Sakura melihat Ino menunjukan raut wajah kecemasan.

"Sakura- _chan_ ada yang perlu kau jelaskan, ayo kita bicara didalam." Kata Inoichi, Sakura tersentak, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan.

 **.**

Semuanya telah berada di ruang keluarga Yamanaka.

"Oh jadi seperti itu?" tanya Inoichi setelah mendengar penjelasan dan kejujuran Sakura, _feeling_ Sakura tepat sasaran kebohongannya terbongkar. Kedua orang tua Sakura syok ketika mendapat kabar dari _London_ , bahwa anak semata wayangnya itu sudah seminggu lebih tak mengadiri kelasnya. Kizashi maupun Mebuki langsung panik namun mereka segera bergegas melakukan apapun untuk mencari anak tersayangnya, karena Sakura tidak bisa di hubungi(sengaja no ponsel di nonaktifkan), Kizashi dan Mebuki segera menghubungi semua orang yang mengenal Sakura termasuk Inoichi berserta sang anak.

"Yah cinta memang bisa mengubah segalanya, sejujurnya aku salut padamu Sakura, siapa laki-laki yang beruntung itu?"

"Ekem Ayah!" Ino menyenggol Inoichi.

"Ehem... ya, meski begitu tindakanmu telah membuat orang tua mu khawatir dan kau telah berbohong itu sangatlah tidak baik."

"Iya aku mengerti, aku akan menghubungi mereka dan segera kembali paman, maafkan aku telah membohongimu," ucap sakura menyesal.

 _pluk_! "iya aku memaafkanmu Sakura, kau itu sudah ku anggap anakku sendiri," Kata Inoichi sambil Menepuk halus kepala Sakura.

"Ino aku juga—"

"Ah sudahlah tak perlu meminta maaf, kau itu sahabatku ingat?"

"Hm iya..." Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Tapi paman apa boleh untuk sehari besok aku tetap disini aku ingin berpamitan pada semua teman-temanku?"

"Iya tentu saja."

 **.**

"Sehari lagi, dan aku belum bisa... akh lupakan!" Sakura mengentak-hentak selimutnya sendiri.

"Hiks tidak bisa... aku tidak mau..." ia masih belum rela berpulang ke Suna, hatinya semakin semeraut. Air matanya terus mengalir. 'Harus berpisah dengan Sasuke...?' "ugh sakit dan sesak..." Sakura memegang dadanya sendiri.

 _Tuk_!

Suara benda terjatuh. Sakura mengambil benda itu, "buku Ini..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memandang langit senja. Ia telah berpamitan pada teman-teman di SMA Taka, meski hanya sebentar ia cukup merasa senang berada di SMA itu.

"Jadi kau yang mengirim surat kaleng ini?"

Sakura tersenyum senang mendengar suara laki-laki itu.

"Iya dan kau datang aku sangat senang terima kasih Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Ku dengar kau akan pergi." Tanya Sasuke.

"Hm ya, apa kau akan merindukanku?"

"Ha- jangan bercanda," ejek Sasuke.

"Hahaha memang tidak mungkin ya kau menyukaiku," Sakura tertawa hambar.

Sasuke mendelik, Sakura tetap tersenyum walau tak memandangnya, gadis itu sedang memperhatikan awan yang perlahan berubah jingga.

"Ada apa? Jika kau ingin berpamitan padaku cepat lah!"

"Sungai Naka memang sangat indah saat senja, iya kan Sasuke?" melihat Sakura tersenyum manis raut kesal Sasuke berubah,

"Hn. Iya."

"Aku tahu kau sering kesini," gumam Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum...

"Aku akan pulang ke Suna besok dan... biarkan sedikit saja, kumohon temani aku sebentar..." ucap Sakura penuh harap.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak "Ck baiklah tapi ingat jangan menyentuhku."

"Iya ya ayo duduklah aku janji tak akan menyentuhmu." Kata Sakura senang. Mereka duduk ujung telaga.

"Hm ini untukmu." Sakura memberikan sebuah syal berwarna biru pada Sasuke,

"Kau tak perlu sampai seperti itu," kata Sasuke datar.

"Tak apa, aku memang ingin memberimu ini," Sakura mengarahkan syal itu pada Sasuke.

"K-kau mau apa?" Sasuke langsung menjauhkan badannya.

"Kumohon biarkan aku memakaikan ini dilehermu," Sakura kembali memohon.

Meski ditolak dan akan pergi ke Suna, ia tetap menginginkan moment yang indah bersama pemuda itu.

"Tidak! Ak-"

"Aku hanya memakaikanya, tak akan menyentuhmu aku janji!" Sakura meyakinkan.

"Kumohon..."

Gadis _bubble_ _gum_ itu menunduk sambil memeluk syalnya. 'Ck gadis itu...' Sasuke mendecih, tapi entah mengapa ia seperti sulit mengelak permintaan gadis itu. Tak seperti biasanya, 'pasti aku hanya kasihan padanya.'

"Oke silahkan, tapi ingat jangan sampai menyentuh kulitku!"

Senyuman Sakura mengembang, "Iya! Aku janji!"

Sakura mulai memasang syal biru itu, Sasuke semakin terlihat tampan, syal itu sangat cocok dengannya. Wajah Sakura terus tersenyum dan merona, tangan mungilnya merapihkan syalnya. Mata Sasuke menyudut, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Cahaya senja memantul indah di sungai Naka. Benar-benar indah.

"Ck cepatlah!"

"A-ah iya sebentar lagi." Kata Sakura gugup.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya tak mau memandanginya, tapi Sakura bisa lihat terdapat garis-garis merah dipipi Sasuke. 'hihihi dia malu ya.' Batin Sakura senang.

Wajah Sakura berubah serius, 'Baiklah sekarang!' gumam batinya lagi.

 _Ngek_! Hal yang Sasuke takutkan terjadi, pemuda itu sangat terkejut, hidungnya dipencet dan ditarik oleh Sakura. "sialan kau! Ap—"

 _Cuuuph_! Bibir Sakura menghalangi perkataan Sasuke. Mata Sasuke melotot tepat dihadapan mata si gadis _pink_ yang tengah terpejam nafasnya terhenti.

 _Byuuuuur_! Karena Sakura terlalu mendorong akhirnya keduanya terjatuh ke sungai.

"Fuaaaaaah!" Serengah keduanya setelah tenggelam beberapa detik tadi.

"Kau itu ingin membunuhku ya!?" teriak Sasuke kencang,

Sakura tak mengubris amarah Sasuke, "Hahahaha ternyata aku berhasil, hidungmu tak lagi berdarah!"

Perkataan yang mengejutkan! Sasuke segera memeriksa hidungnya dan benar! Tak ada lagi darah setetes pun.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

 **.**

"Jadi setelah kau membaca buku ini kau langsung berpikir aku terkena kutukan?" Kata Sasuke sambil memegang buku yang telah Sakura tunjukan sebelumnya. buku Legenda sungai Naka.

Mereka telah bertepi di pinggir sungai. "I-iya Sasuke." ucap Sakura

Singkat cerita dari buku itu, dulunya ada seorang penyihir wanita yang menyukai pemuda dari penduduk tepian sungai Naka ini. tapi naas pemuda yang dicintainya tak sedikitpun suka, pemuda itu tak hanya menolak tapi juga menghinanya. Sang penyihir wanita patah hati dan juga marah, atas dasar rasa sakit itulah ia mengutuk sungai ini, sungai yang menjadi kebutuhan utama bagi penduduk desa. Akibatnya penduduk desa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jika mendekati sungai Naka, mereka akan didera penyakit aneh yang berkepanjangan. Akhirnya tak ada satu orang pun yang berani mendekati sungai itu lagi.

Sasuke hanya membaca beberapa bagian dari isi buku tersebut, tapi memang seperti itulah kira-kira mitos yang ada disungai Naka ini. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah tahu tentang mitos itu, tapi ia tak pernah mempercayai adanya mitos-mitos seperti itu. Sasuke hanya mengagumi keindahan sungai Naka, selain indah juga sepi dan tenang. Sejak kecil pemuda tampan itu sangat menyukai ketenangan.

"Hn. Jadi aku terkena kutukan itu?" Sasuke masih belum percaya dirinya kena kutukan hanya karena sering mengunjungi sungai ini.

Sakura mengangguk, "penyakitmu berasal dari kutukan sungai ini."

"Hn." Sasuke mengerti. Semua kejadian ini memang sangat sulit diterima oleh nalar, tapi Sasuke tidak terlalu terkejut karena penyakitnya memang-lah dirasa terlalu aneh, jika dibilang terkena kutukan, dan benar adanya... ya, mungkin mulai sekarang ia harus mempercayai mitos itu.

"-rasa cinta yang tersalurkan bisa mematahkan kutukan ini." Sasuke membaca kutipan terakhir. Tindakan Sakura dimengerti oleh Sasuke. Semuanya telah jelas.

"Ng... —" mendengar Sasuke membaca, Sakura mengigit bibirnya sendiri.

Sedangkan dari sudut pandang Sasuke, tanpa sadar pemuda itu meneguk air liurnya saat melihat respon Sakura.

Sasuke segera tersadar.

Sasuke menatap Sakura. Saling bertatapan. "berkat dirimu kutukanku hilang... terima kasih... Sakura..." Sasuke tersenyum, dan Sakurapun ikut tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggil namanya, gadis itu merasa sangat bahagia.

"Hn sudah mulai gelap, sebaikanya cepat pulang." Suara dingin Sasuke merusak keindahan susasana hati Sakura,

"U'um ayo!" ucap Sakura riang. Namun dalam hatinya... 'uh lagi-lagi suara dingin itu.'

Pasangan TomatCeri ini berjalan menyelusuri pinggir sungai. Sakura mengikuti jejak Sasuke, ia merasa bahagia dipengunjung akhirnya berada di Konoha, dewi keberuntungan memihaknya. Dirinya bisa berdekatan dengan Sasuke atau selebihnya... "bisa jadi kekasihnya... kyaaa" Sakura bergumam sendiri dan terdengar aneh ditelinga Sasuke.

Sakura menatap tangan besar Sasuke, tanpa sadar tangannya sendiri menuju tangan besar itu.

 _Grep_!

Sasuke kaget, dan refleks melepaskan tangan Sakura. Pemuda itu masih belum terbiasa terhadap sentuhan wanita.

"Er- Sasuke hehe maaf."

"Ck kau! Berhenti menyentu-...um-... berhentilah bertingkah aneh!" Sasuke kembali berbalik dan menambah kecepatan langkahnya.

"Aneh apanya? Aku hanya menggengam tanganmu, lagipula kau telah terbebas dari penyakit aneh itu. Jadi apa lagi yang kau takut kan?" ucap Sakura panjang.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti.

"Singkirkan pikiranmu tentangku!" Sasuke bicara lantang.

"A-apa maksudmu Sasuke?" gadis _pink_ itu kembali resah.

"Setelah kejadian hari ini, kau akan akrab denganku lalu menjadi kekasihku. Itu kan yang ada diotakmu?"

"Aaa~ itu..." Wajah Sakura merona.

"Buang pikiran dangkalmu itu, aku itu tidak suka padamu... jadi mengertilah!"

Sakura tersentak dan _emerald_ -nya terbelalak. "Tapi Sasuke.. aku sudah-"

Suara Sasuke kembali menerobos, "jika hanya demi itu kau sampai melakukan ini. Itu artinya kau tidak tulus membantuku." Ucapnya tajam.

Kepalan tangan mungil Sakura mengerat. "ku akui... ku akui, aku memang melakukan ini demi dirimu, agar bisa akrab denganmu, demi mendapatkan perhatianmu dan juga cintamu. Tapi kau salah Sasuke. Aku sangat tulus melakukan semua ini."

Wajah Sakura mendongkak menatap mata kelam Sasuke. "Karena aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke."

"Hahaha tapi kau tetap sama, tidak menyukaiku. Tidak apa, aku mengerti, tak ada alasan lagi untuk tetap memperjuangkanmu." Kepala _pink_ itu menunduk. Terlihat bulir-bulir air mata turun dari matanya.

"Selamat tinggal Sasuke." syal Sasuke berhembus seiring Sakura melewatinya,

"Selamat jalan Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menghabiskan se-gelas _cocktail_ , wajahnya tampak sebal memandangi para tamu semakin memadati gedung ini.

Dari cara berpakaian mereka, formal dan _elegant._ Tampaknya mereka para tamu penting yang berpengaruh dan juga bangsawan.

"Sakura? Ternyata kau disini? Ibu mencarimu kemana-mana." Kata Mebuki, wanita berumur 30-an itu mengenakan _longdress_ _silver_ tak berlengan, tampak _elegant_ dan cantik.

Sakura tak menggubris, gadis itu lebih memilih mengambil se-gelas _cocktail_ lagi.

"Sakura!" tegur Ibunya sekali lagi.

"Sekarang apa? Aku sudah setuju ulang tahunku dirayakan, tapi kalau untuk bertemu teman-teman Ibu, aku sangat menolak!"

Mebuki memadangi Sakura, betapa sangat cantik putri semata wayangnya saat ini, walau dalam keseharinya tetap cantik, namun untuk hari ini aura Sakura sangat memancar. _Minidress_ _pink_ bercorak _cheeryblosom_ yang dikenakannya sangat pas. _Make_ _up_ tipis terpoles indah di wajahnya menambah kesan _natural_ _and_ _beauty_. Semuanya tampak pas pada komposisinya. Cantik dan sempurna.

Walau gadis cantik itu sedang cemberut, tetap cantik dimata sang Ibu.

"Ayolah Nak, hanya bertegur sapa saja. pesta ini kan untukmu, tidak sopan kalau kau bersikap seperti ini."

Sakura paling tidak suka melihat wajah memelas Ibunya. "janji hanya menyapa saja ya?"

"Iya janji, ayo!"

Sakura pasrah dirinya diseret-seret.

 **.**

"Wah! Anak gadismu cantik sekali nyonya Mebuki."

"Hahahaha kau bisa saja tuan Guy." Ucap Mebuki.

Sakura tersenyum palsu menanggapi percakapan kedua orang dewasa itu.

"Ah bagaimana kalau anakmu dan anakku—" ucapan Guy terjeda.

Tiba-tiba datang sesosok pemuda berwajah menyerupai Guy menyambar tangan Mebuki, "Kumohon nyonya Mebuki! Ijinkan aku! Rock Lee, menjadi menantumu, aku berjanji akan membahagiakan Sakura seumur hidupku!" ucapnya penuh dengan semangat berapi-api.

Mebuki melirik Sakura, terlihat aura hitam menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu, "A-ah soal itu..." Mebuki agak susah melepaskan tangannya dari pemuda itu.

 _Pletak_!

"Aw! A-ayah..." merasa pukulan Guy sangat keras dikepalanya sontak Lee melepaskan tangan Mebuki.

"Dasar bodoh! Jaga sikapmu Lee!" omel Guy

"Ba-baik Ayah, aku minta maaf."

"Sekarang cepat maaf pada nyonya Mebuki!"

Lee segera menuruti perintah Guy.

"Maafkan aku nyonya— _lho_ mana nyonya Haruno?" kata Lee heran.

Mebuki dan Sakura menghilang.

"Kemana kedua orang itu?" Guy ikut terheran.

 **.**

"Sudah ah! Aku tidak mau lagi Bu!" gerutu Sakura.

"Hahahaha tenanglah Ibu juga tidak mau _kok_ punya menatu seperti itu," ucap Mebuki, Ibunya terus tertawa semenjak Sakura menyeretnya dari kedua orang aneh itu.

"Ah tapi kan tetap saja! Pasti kau mau menjodoh-jodohkan aku lagi kan? Dengar Bu aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu!"

Tangan Mebuki mengelus pipi Sakura dan tersenyum, "ya, Ibu tahu itu, jadi kau tak perlu risau." Melihat wajah Sang Ibu seperti itu membuatnya tentram dan jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kau tunjukan senyum cantikmu itu sejak tadi."

Sakura semakin mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Mebuki!" suara panggilan seseorang, membuat Ibu dan anak Haruno ini menoleh.

"Ah kau Mikoto!" Mebuki segera sambut pelukan Mikoto, wanita itu juga berpenampilan cantik dan _elegant._

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau datang dipesta ulang tahun anakku yang ke 18. Haruno Sakura" Kata Mebuki sambil mengarahkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Mikoto tersenyum memandang Sakura, "Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 18 Sakura." dan memberikan kado.

"Terima kasih nyonya Mikoto." Ia terima kado itu.

Tapi Sakura tidak bisa melepaskan kado itu dari sang pemberi.

 _Grep_! "kyaaaa anak mu imut sekali Mebuki!" Sakura terkejut dan sesak karena Mikoto secara tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"Hahaha kau membuat anakku sesak nafas Mikoto!" bukannya membantu, Mebuki malah tertawa.

"Ah kau tahu saat aku bertemu denganmu kau ketika itu kau masih sangat kecil, mungil dan lucu, sekarang kau telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik." Mikoto tak lagi memeluk Sakura, wanita berambut hitam panjang berkilauan itu tengah menyelipkan anak rambut Sakura.

"Aku sungguh tersanjung nyonya Mikoto." Sakura tersenyum manis.

Mikoto cemberut, "jangan panggil aku seperti itu panggil aku Ibu." Ucap Mikoto

"A-apa maksud anda?" Sakura sudah tahu maksud Mikoto, menginginkannya jadi menantu. Cepat-cepat ia merilik Mebuki.

"Aku ingin—"

"A-ah Mikoto bisa kesini sebentar?" Mebuki cepat tanggap rupanya,

"Apa sih Mebuki-"

"Hufh..." Sakura merasa lega melihat Ibunya tengah mengalihkan perhatian Mikoto.

Suara musik telah berganti, waktunya berdansa. Banyak pria dan wanita yang turun untuk berdansa.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku Nona?" suara laki-laki membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa cari orang lain saja." Ucap Sakura se-enaknya. Ia telah lelah bersikap formal. 'oh Kami-sama kumohon jangan lagi.' Batinnya menjerit.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin kau. Tak ingin yang lain." Ucap orang lagi.

Sakura merasakan urat kekesalannya timbul, "Maaf ya tuan, sudah kukatakan. Aku tidak bisa ber-dan-sa..." mata Sakura melotot, keterkejutannya telah sampai keubun-ubun.

Orang itu mengenakan _Tuxedo_ hitam membuat penampilannya terlihat sangat tampan dan berkarisma.

"Kau...Sasuke?" Sakura mengerejapkan matanya.

Sasuke mengapai dan memegang tangan mungil Sakura. Pemuda itu tersenyum ketika tangan mungil itu bergetar. "ya, ini aku Sakura..." Sasuke mencium jari-jari tangan Sakura. Bagai pangeran dan tuan putri.

Hal itu tentu membuat Sakura semakin terkejut, jika bisa digambarkan, mungkin sekarang kepalanya sudah berasap. "K-kau disini?" ucap Sakura gugup, bahkan bicarapun sampai ikut bergetar dan wajahnya sangat merah.

"Ya..." Sasuke beralih mencium telapak tangan Sakura.

"Jadi mau berdansa atau tidak?" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Ma-mau..."

Sasuke tersenyum. Lalu tangannya mengiring Sakura untuk berdansa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sssh ternyata kau benar-benar tidak bisa berdansa ya?"

"Hehehe maaf, aku kan sudah mengatakannya tadi," Kata gadis itu sambil menunjukan cegiran _khas_ -nya. Tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang sedang mengelus-ngelus kakinya. "kau tanpa ampun menginjak kaki ku." gumam Sasuke lagi.

Bukannya merasa bersalah, tapi gadis itu malah semakin menunjukan senyuman termanisnya. "hihihi..."

Pesta ulang tahun yang Sakura anggap membosankan jadi berubah indah mana kala pemuda ini datang. Sangat mengejutkan memang, serasa mendapat _suprise_ yang teristimewa dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura bisa merasakan udara malam yang berhembus pelan. Dari baklon megah ini, suasana kota _Westminster, London_ terlihat sangat mengagumkan dan jam _Big_ _Ben_ tetap menjadi sorotan utama, jam besar itu tampak terlihat lebih indah pada malam hari.

"Indah sekali..." gumam Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke berbalik membelakangi dan menyender pada balkon.

Sasuke meresapi minumannya.

"Terima kasih telah datang dipesta ulang tahunku Sasuke, pesta ini jadi terasa menyenangkan." Ucap Sakura. Masih dengan senyuman termanisnya.

"Hn."

"Mulai sekarang... kau tak akan pernah menjauhi ku lagi kan?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum, "ya."

Hanya satu kata jawaban Sasuke sudah membuat Sakura melayang terbang.

"Aku senang Sasuke." rona kebahagian menghiasi wajahnya.

"Uh! tapi kenapa tidak dari dulu kau bersikap seperti ini." protes Sakura.

"Karena waktu itu kau sangat bodoh! Melakukan hal gila seperti itu mana bisa aku membiarkannya." Omel Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura jadi bingung.

"Semua orang tahu saat itu kau pergi dan bersekolah di Konoha tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuamu, dan hal gila lainnya, hanya demi aku kau melakukan itu. Gosip aneh itu masih terdengar menyebalkan sampai sekarang." Ucapnya datar.

"Hihihihi tapi kan gara-gara hal gila yang kulalukan kita kan bisa bertemu tahu, bahkan kau ingat! Aku telah berhasil melepaskan kutukan itu!" kata Sakura bangga.

 _Grep_!

Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya, "Ya, aku sangat mengingatnya dengan baik Sakura."

"Ee-eh Sasu—" Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya dan Sakura memejamkan matanya.

 _Cuuuuuuph..._

Kecupan bibir yang hangat sedang berlangsung. Sasuke melumat lembut bibir Sakura, bibir Sakura terasa bergetar dimulut Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa senang akan hal itu. Ia sudah mengumpulkan semua kerinduannya dalam ciuman itu, dan berharap rasa rindunya tersampaikan.

Jam _Big_ _Ben_ berdentang keras. _TENG...TENG..._

Sasuke melepaskan bibir Sakura, wajah gadis itu memerah _full._

"Hah~hah..."

"Hn. Dasar amatir."

"Ugh, apa katamu? I-itu tadi hanya pemanasan, ayo lakukan lagi! Kali ini ciuman yang sebenarnya akan kutunjukan!"

Sasuke tak menggubris kicauan Sakura, pemuda itu memilih untuk masuk kembali ke kerumunan pesta.

"Eh? Tunggu Sasuke!"

 **.**

Dilain tempat.

"Hiks kau tahu kan Mebuki, aku telah menceritakan semuanya hiks _-_ setelah Sasuke sembuh dari penyakit aneh itu, dia malah tambah menjauhi perempuan dan selalu marah jika aku membawa anak gadis orang lain, tapi hanya ada satu gadis yang Sasuke inginkan yaitu anakmu Mebuki! Anakmu! Kumohon hwaaaaaaa ayo kita jadi besan!" tangisan Mikoto membuat kisruh pesta.

"Iya aku mengerti tapi Sakura tidak suka dijodohkan Mikoto aku tidak bisa memaksanya." Mebuki kewalahan mengadapi Mikoto.

"Ayo berdiri Mikoto!" bujuk halus Ibunya Sakura

"Uhuu padahal aku sangat jelas mendengarnya, dalam tidurnya Sasuke selalu menyebut nama anakmu Mebuki. Percayalah Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura." Mebuki semakin dibuat pusing oleh Mikoto. Kalau kemauan sahabat lamanya itu tak terkabulkan akan seperti inilah jadinya.

Sasuke yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa menepuk jidat untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Sakura tersenyum lucu, "Jadi yang disana itu Ibumu ya?"

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Holla minna... ^0^)/ fic ini wordnya 8k lho hahahaxD gak nyangka bisa bikin fic yang word sebanyak itu (pasti **TYPO** nya banyak!) hihihihixD oh iya fic ini edisi for S-Savers BTC lho. Mizu senang bisa ikut meramaikan ^-^)9 semoga kalian sukaxD. Jika berkenan silakan riview. ^0^)d Sudah di edit 'dangsa'nya jadi 'dansa', maafin saya ya T-T maklumlah mizu kan gak pernah dansa sekalinya bisa sama bebek hihihihixD


End file.
